utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Eiichi Ōtori/Relationships
Raging Otori Raging is Eiichi's father and the President of Raging Entertainment. Raging appears to be one of the few individuals who Eiichi shows any respect to and appears to be the only one who can talk Eiichi down. However, in episode 10 of the fourth season, Eichii and the rest of HEAVENS defied Raging by persisting to beat STARISH and Quartet Night fair and square instead of following Raging's despicable methods. Eiichi further went against his father by reminding him of how he lost to Shining Saotome in an idol competition because of his arrogance and overconfidence. This caused Raging to grab Eiichi by his shirt and yell at him to shut up. When Raging suspended HEAVENS from all their idol work as punishment, Eiichi became convinced that nothing will change unless he gives in to his father, but was stopped by HEAVENS. Eiji Otori Eiji is Eiichi's younger brother and fellow HEAVENS member. Eiji has a lot of respect for his older brother, and while it appears that Eiichi can get annoyed with him on occasion, he cares for Eiji in his own way. Haruka Nanami Eiichi first met Haruka when HEAVENS faced off against STARISH in an all or nothing battle, and was instantly impressed with her talent for songwriting. He even demanded that she become HEAVENS' songwriter the moment they met and stated very clearly that if HEAVENS won they would have her become their songwriter for their wish. He, along with the rest of HEAVENS, tried to take her away from STARISH forcefully during the battle, and Eiichi was nothing short of stunned when Haruka firmly declared that only STARISH would sing her song the best, and that she would never be theirs. This appears to have been a first for Eiichi, as he said himself, there had never been something that he could not have before. As of Season 4, with the new seven-member-HEAVENS, Eiichi kept his relationship with Haruka professional when she composed the duet project songs between HEAVENS and STARISH. In episode 10, when Tokiya contacted him using Haruka's phone, he brightened up, thinking the caller was Haruka. However, in episode 12, he told Haruka to officially become HEAVENS's composer if they won the decisive competition, just like he had done in the anime's second season. Instead of getting scared like the previous time, Haruka smiled and seemingly accepted his wager. It is questionable whether Eiichi still intends to make Haruka HEAVENS's composer in the future. Otoya Ittoki He was paired with Otoya for the Duet Project between HEAVENS and STARISH during the anime's fourth season. They were the last duo for the project. Eiichi claimed it was fate to be paired with Otoya. He also encouraged him to address him by his first name in order to get to know each other more. Eiichi persisted with his idea of singing a "soul-shaking" themed song which Otoya hesitantly went along. When Otoya struggled to write lyrics for their duet song, Eiichi invited him to his private villa where he encouraged him to face his "true-self" deep into his heart. He also revealed to Otoya that he had done some background research on him prior to the start of their project. This mentally broke Otoya as it brought back the emotional scars he thought he had finally overcome, causing his doubts and insecurities to convince him that he had been deceiving everyone all this time. He also became convinced that STARISH and Haruka would leave him if they learned the truth. Seeing this, Eiichi told Otoya that he finally discovered his "true-self" and they performed their duet song "NEXT DOOR". However, in episode 10, when Eiichi learns from his father of Otoya's disappearance, he becomes worried. When Raging praised Eiichi for mentally breaking Otoya, this shocked him as he tries to explain to his father that he only did what he did in order to achieve the ultimate song. This also caused Eiichi to realize that he went overboard with what he did to Otoya. He also becomes relieved when Otoya manages to find his resolve and return to Shining Agency. In the final episode of the fourth season, he is shown singing 'Maji LOVE Legend Star' with Otoya and the other idols. Category:Relationship